poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight
Here's how 'Twilight & Cadance reunite with their family and Governor Swann's death '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End. Thorax: What's that? Pintel: Eerie. There's downright macabre. Ocellus: What would happen if we dropped a cannon ball on 1 of them? Ragetti: I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannon ball on 1 of them. Ocellus: That's what I just said. Pharynx: Be disrespectful, it would. Tia Dalma: They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess, Calypso. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side. Rainbow Dash: What happens every 10 years? Tia Dalma: Him could come ashore, to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster. Astrid Hofferson: So, he wasn't always tentecally? Tia Dalma: No. Him was a man once. Battle Droid Captain: Sirs and mistresses, there are life-forms aboard the ''Black Pearl. Will Turner: Are they friend or foe? Battle Droid Captain: Actually, they said they're Princess Cadance & Princess Twilight's family. Hector Barbossa: Then get her. Battle Droid Captain: Roger, roger. Princess Twilight & Princess Cadance, it's your family. They're aboard the ''Black Pearl. '' Shining Armor: Twilight & Cadance Oh, I've missed you guys! Princess Cadance: So did we. Night Light: We're just so glad you're here, sweetheart. Twilight Velvet: (crying) Oh, I just love these happy moments! Star Tracker: I'm just so happy, I could cry! Twilight Sparkle: (gasps, hugs Flurry Heart) I've missed you so much! Flurry Heart: Me too! Artephius: (crying) I just love it when people reunite with their families. If only I could forget that this ever happened! crying Anyways, what was I talking about? Ragetti: Now there's boats coming. Discord & Starlight Glimmer: together What?! Will Turner: They're not a threat to us. Am I right? Tia Dalma: We are nothing but ghosts to them. Cozymonster: What?! I don't want to be a ghost! Who wants to be a ghost? Hector Barbossa: It's best just let them be. Discord: Oh, dear. That might be a problem. Elizabeth Swann: It's my father. We've made it back. Rainbow Dash: Yes! I love it when we're back! Captain Jack Sparrow: Gals. We're not back. Rainbow Dash: Aw, nuts! Elizabeth Swann: Father! Governor Swann: Elizabeth. Are you dead? Elizabeth Swann: No, no. Governor Swann: I think I am. Snotlout: What?! Trixie: Nuts! Wonk: How did this happen? Governor Swann: There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time, it seemed so important. Night Light: And a heart. Flurry Heart: I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place, and you will sail the seas for eternity. The ''Dutchman ''must have a captain. Silly thing to die for. Cozymonster: Beckett will pay, Governor, with his life! Will Turner: Is there a way? Tia Dalma: (shakes her head) Him at peace. Category:Scenes Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Mac Prime